


Ревность/Jealousy

by kertojan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kertojan/pseuds/kertojan
Summary: Это очень старая работа, когда я только начинал писать, так что не обессудьте~(03.2014)
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 2





	Ревность/Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Это очень старая работа, когда я только начинал писать, так что не обессудьте~  
> (03.2014)

_Они без конца спорили и редко соглашались._

_Вечно ссорились. Терзали друг друга ежедневно._

_Но их объединяло одно: они с ума сходили друг по другу_

Ярость. Во мне кипела ярость, злость, гнев и далее по списку. Как эта мразь посмела лапать _моего_ Саваду?! Я готов уже выхватить пистолеты и подарить этому ублюдку всю обойму. На память. Тсуна поворачивается ко мне. Его глаза расширяются, заметив как я разозлён. Он быстро подходит ко мне, берет за руку и затаскивает в соседнее помещение.

— Я убью его. — Тихо произношу. Савада устало выдыхает.

— Может хватит уже? Контролируй себя и свои эмоции. Прекращай ревновать меня к каждым встречным фонарным столбам! Ты же прекрасно знаешь - я от тебя никуда не денусь. — Он обнял меня, прижал к себе, провёл рукой по волосам и нёс какую-то чушь. Я почувствовал, что начинаю успокаиваться. — Занзас, ты мне доверяешь?

Я медленно кивнул. Тсуна улыбнулся и поцеловал меня в уголок губ. По моему телу разлилось тепло и побежали мурашки. Я забрался руками ему под рубашку, проводя пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Услышав его тихий выдох, усмехнулся.

— Мне нужно идти. Ещё остались срочные дела... — Как-то неубедительно пробормотал Савада.

— Ничего, подождут. Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать. Ты мой.

Тсунаёши хихикнул. Его всегда смешит, когда я ревную и произношу собственнические фразочки.

— Я и так твой. Ты доволен? Серьёзно, мне нужно идти. — Он попытался высвободится из объятий. Безуспешно. Я усадил его на так кстати подвернувшийся стол. — Тебя не переубедить, да?

Я снова кивнул. Он наклонился ко мне и прошептал:

— После получишь намного больше, сможешь делать со мной все, что захочешь... Но! Если отпустить сейчас.

Моя фантазия разыгралась не на шутку. Я обреченно вздохнул.

— Дай мне слово.

Савада посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Обещаю - все, что угодно, — я нехотя отступил. Тсуна спрыгнул со стола, поднялся на носочки и поцеловал меня. Ну, как поцеловал, всего лишь коснулся губ.

— Чертёнок.

Он закусил губу и, подмигнув мне, вышел из комнаты. Через некоторое время я последовал за ним. Мелкий уже подписывал какие-то бумаги. А рядом стоял тот ублюдочный парень, облапавший _моего_ Саваду. Я глубоко вдохнул, а затем медленно выдохнул. _Не убивать_. Хотя, кто меня остановит? Я тихо хмыкнул.

Дождавшись удобного момента, когда парень пойдёт в уборную, я пошел за ним. Подкрался сзади, закрыл рот рукой и приставил к горлу стилет, конфискованный у Бельфегора.

— Перед тем, как покушаться на чужое, хорошенько подумай. Урок на будущее, которого у тебя не будет. — Договорив, я перерезал ублюдку горло, чудом не испачкавшись.

Приведя себя в относительный порядок, пошёл обратно. Стоило мне зайти в комнату, Савада кинул на меня недовольный взгляд. _Чёрт! Гипер интуиция, чтоб её!_ Я решил не дожидаться конца мероприятия и пойти в номер. Моё присутствие там вообще было необязательно, но как же я мог оставить своего Тсуну наедине с этими упырями?

Устало упав на кровать, прикрыл глаза. Похоже, мне влетит от _моего Тсуны_. Но мне не понравился тот парень, он меня просто выбесил!

— Дорогой, ничего не хочешь сказать? — Ласковым голосом пропел Савада, усаживаясь на меня. _Когда он успел прийти?.._

— Ну, ты не пушинка, может слезешь? — Я открыл глаза и увидел "милую улыбку" Тсуны.

— Я знаю, что не пушинка, я намного легче! А теперь серьёзно. Что ты сделал?

Я обреченно вздохнул (в который раз?)

— Убил ту сволочь, что облапала тебя.

Тсунаёши закатил глаза.

— Н-да. Скорее Плутон снова признают планетой, чем ты перестанешь ревновать. — Не смотря на весь скептицизм и укор в его голосе, настроен он был вполне дружелюбно.

Ну, а как ещё объяснить то, что он вольготно разлегся на мне? Пока я размышлял, Савада расстегнул на мне рубашку и стал покрывать поцелуями-укусами мой торс. Ох, и когда мой мальчик успел вырасти?

— Ты можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь, помнишь? — Он сел, и потянулся меня на себя.

— Я, пожалуй, приберегу это для дома. У нас кровать больше. — Пошло усмехнулся и прижал Тсуну к себе, прикусывая мочку его уха.

Он зажмурился от удовольствия и обхватил меня руками за шею. А дальше..... мы наслаждались обществом друг друга до самого утра.


End file.
